


She Came Back

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6
Summary: Miranda recalls the night when she reunited with Andrea.





	She Came Back

~*~

Miranda heard her car pull up out front and her heart rate sped up. She still couldn't believe she had allowed Andrea to borrow her Porsche, to drive upstate for an Interview for her latest article. But she quite obviously had, and she didn't really want to dive into the WHY. She stayed where she was, outside in the small back yard of her Townhouse sitting on the swing as it slowly moved through the air, her hair blowing in the slight breeze. She took another swig from her bottle of beer just as she heard her name being whistled by the person that was currently on her mind.

Miranda watched as the side gate opened to reveal her causing, if it was even possible, Miranda's heart rate to increase even more when she saw Andrea walk through. She was clad in tight black leather pants, her favourite, and a simple white tank top with a leather jacket covering her slender arms.

Patricia stared barking and bounded from her mat by the back door over to Andrea for a pat. The brunette leaned down and mucks around with the Saint Bernard for a couple minutes, and it isn't long until Patricia is happy with the amount of attention she's gotten and calms down, padding back to her outside bed to sleep some more.

What a life. Miranda thought as she watched her beloved dog lay back down before she turned her eyes back towards Andrea who was walking over to the Esky.

Andy grabbed a beer and the cold beverage. Just what she needed after a hectic day. After having a few mouthfuls she stared at Miranda with a smile curving her full red lips upwards. "You look beautiful."

Miranda rolled her eyes as the breeze continued to push the swing softly.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Priestly." Andy replied before taking another swig out of her bottle of beer. "Get over here." she growled softly wanting to feel her lovers embrace.  
Miranda rose from the swing and sauntered over to her lover where their lips crushed together in a passionate kiss.

When the need for air became too much they pulled apart both gasping for breath.

Miranda stared into Andrea's dilated eyes and felt herself getting insanely aroused after only a few short seconds in Andrea's arms. "You make me feel as if I'm on fire."  
Andy grinned and tipped her head to the side and she stared through lidded eyes at the Editor. Their lips met again in another hungry kiss. "I've been waiting for this all week." Andy breathed as she began placing kisses along Miranda's smooth expanse of neck.

The Editor could only moan in reply as she tilted her head to the right for Andrea to get better access of her neck. She felt one of Andrea's hands on her right breast and the other on her ass squeezing softly.

"So perfect." Andy breathed before she pulled away from Miranda smirking an oh so familiar smirk.

"Oh, you're in a mood to tease, are you hmm?" Miranda murmured.

Andy shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps. We have all night, don't we?"

Miranda nodded. "Yes, Caroline and Cassidy are at a friends house for the night." she replied as her pussy pulsated, thoughts of what Andrea would be doing to her soon coming to the forefront of her mind. Though as much as she wanted to feel Andrea inside her she would wait, two could play this game. She could be even more of a tease when she wanted to be. She continued to sit on the swing as it moved gently with the breeze.

Andy took a few more swigs of beer as Miranda's mind wandered back to how this playful relationship between them begun.

~*~

~ Three Months Ago.  
Runway Offices. ~

Miranda's head shot up when she heard noise in the outer office. She quickly glanced at the clock, it was 12:35PM. She frowned knowing that her employees and the cleaners had gone home long ago and wouldn't need to come back until morning so she wasn't sure as to who could be lurking outside her sanctuary.

With a little bit of fear prickling at the hair on her neck she stood and began to hesitantly walk around her desk towards her office doors, but as she quietly padded into the area where her assistants work she stopped abruptly upon seeing the person she didn't think she would ever lay eyes on again. Her heart felt like it would do a triple beat at the sight.  
Her former assistant Andrea Sachs. The one who got away unscathed stood motionless near her old desk. Obviously taken aback by Miranda's presence in the office at this late hour which begged the question;

"What on earth are you doing here?" Miranda seethed through her teeth. She could not believe that the brunette had the gall to come cowering back after a year had gone by with absolutely no word or no thank you for that excellent recommendation she gave her at the New York Mirror.

Miranda watched as the brunette swallowed, and cleared her throat.

Oh god. I wasn't expecting her to be here! What the heck am I gonna do now?! Andy asked herself and began to wrack her brain for something calm and smart to say before Miranda called security on her ass and have her dragged out. She watched as Miranda stood there, hand son her hips looking completely displeased, impatiently waiting for some form of response. Think Andy think!

"Miranda, before you go all off on your high horse could you please just hear me out as to why I am here?" Andy said. On your high horse, really Andy? Great wording because now she will kick you out for talking to her in such cheek! She thought to herself as she snapped her mouth closed and looked at Miranda wordlessly awaiting the scathing words that she would surely hear before security were called.

Miranda opened her mouth to spit out some kind of nasty words to Andrea for talking to her in such a way, but instead what come out were words entirely different than to what she had been thinking. "Oh yes, please do enlighten me. I'm sure this will be interesting." she said as she turned on her heel and sauntered back into her office without dwelling on the fact that she had pretty much invited Andrea back into her life. She knew why, but couldn't bring herself to think about all of those...feelings yet.

Sitting down in her leather chair Miranda cast her eyes back down onto the work that had previously had all her attention. She sighed when Andrea remained silent, as the woman clearly was wracking her brain to find some sort of words to spit out. "Is it to ask for your old job back because you aren't getting enough on your paycheck at that lousy rag?" she questioned looking up at Andrea who stood hesitantly in her door way. "If so then forget it. I have found a much better, more suited assistant who I know will never disappoint in the way you did." she said, but it was the biggest lie. Melanie, the latest second assistant was extremely horrible at her job. The girl took forever running errands, was always forgetting something and stuttered worse than Emily Charlton had when the English woman had first been hired. But Andrea didn't need to know any of this, a white lie here and there didn't hurt anybody.

Andy took a deep breath and told herself to stay calm as she walked closer into Miranda's office to take a seat in one of the two chairs before Miranda's desk.

Miranda watched as Andrea walked closer. Clad in blue jeans that were like a second skin. A white shirt that was a little rumpled obviously after having a busy day. Andrea walked in without any sort of care in the world, so fresh and natural. The Editor knew there was nothing fake about Andrea. She was exquisite, and screamed sexual desire.

Her eyes began to burn as if she had been staring at the sun and she found she had to tear her eyes away, wiping at them in shock as to where her line of thoughts had been going. Shaking her head she tried to get a grip on herself and focus on the current situation.

Andrea Sachs was here and she needed an explanation as to why. Did the brunette really think she could waltz back into her life with absolutely no reason why? That was unacceptable and Miranda would get the answer out of Andrea whether they had to sit here staring at each other all night.

Looking back up her eyes locked with Andrea's brown, doe eyes as she sat in the highly uncomfortable office chairs. Those brown eyes that once looked at her in fear looked at her with nothing but sure confidence. One perfectly manicured brown eyebrow was raised in curiosity, and Miranda instantly knew why.

Bloody hell. She always did know how to read me. Miranda thought as she tried to regain some control on the situation again, but she knew she was failing as her cheeks had gone pink from where her train of thoughts had been only seconds before. "Well," she cleared her throat, "I haven't heard your explanation yet? You better hurry because I don't have all night to spend with you." she snapped even though deep down she knew she didn't want to be anywhere but here with Andrea.

Andrea nodded and opened her mouth to begin explaining why she was here.

Miranda listened intently as Andrea told her that she had to leave Runway to start her life over, to think about what she really wanted, and it all apparently lead her back to Runway or more importantly Miranda.

"I just.. I wanted you to know that I didn't leave entirely because of what you did to Nigel, ruining his dreams like that, even though you made me so angry. I just realised that I needed to get away as I had a lot of personal things to think about and that I had been thinking about leaving even before Paris." Andy said.

Miranda's eyes widened slightly at that end part. She hadn't been expecting that. She wondered what could be so personal to think about that would make Andrea leave a job?  
Taking Miranda's silence as a signal to continue speaking Andy did so. "And I came here tonight to thank you. To thank you for everything you taught me while I worked as your assistant and for how you made me a better person. I was so ridiculously naive back then, and now I've grown into myself and I know who I am and what I want but unfortunately I doubt I'll ever be able to have what I want, but anyway, I know I should have said it sooner, but thank you. That job recommendation at The Mirror was just what I had wanted."

"You don't have to thank me for that, it was part of the deal when you came on as my assistant. After you work for me for a year you can go anywhere to work." Miranda replied. "And about not being able to have what you want? Don't be silly. You can always get whatever you want if you put your mind to it and believe in yourself." Miranda replied not having expected such negative words from the intelligent brunette. "I mean, look at me for example. I came from a small town in the Lower side of London from parents who could barely afford food, and now here I am in Manhattan the Editor of the biggest fashion magazine in the world. Had anyone told me when I was your age that I would be doing this job I would have shook my head and thought how ridiculous they were, but it happened and whatever it is you want will happen for you." she said giving the brunette a small smile. She hadn't been expecting to give Andrea that little back story about her life, but they were the words that came out.

Andy nodded, and smiled back at Miranda. But before she lost her nerve she continued speaking the words that she had thought over and over again for the past year and a half. "Your job recommendation is exactly what I had been working towards. I don't care that it's a lousy rag but I get to do what I love. I get to write and change peoples lives with my words. Regardless of what you may think I am making a difference with my stories, and I am helping people."

Miranda nodded. "Yes, I know. I've heard much praise toward you and your writing, Andrea. I knew when I recommended you to Greg that you were going to write brilliant articles and turn that rag into a better source for News."

Andy smiled at Miranda. "Thank you." she said softly, her heart beating happily in her chest at Miranda's words of praise. The older woman honestly had no idea how much those words meant to her.

Miranda just shrugged and allowed a small smile to show on her face in reply. "You say working at that little rag is the job you have wanted so, what is this other thing you want that you don't think you can get?" she asked a little confused as to what was on Andrea's mind. Why the brunette thought she wasn't good enough to get whatever is was she wanted?

"Oh, um, that's.. that's a story for another day." Andy said, not sure what else she should say because the one thing she truly desired was sitting right in front of her. She cleared her throat and on shaky legs stood from the chair. "Two seconds." she said to Miranda as she quickly left the room.

Miranda raised an eyebrow as she watched Andrea scurry out of the office only to return a few seconds later holding a large wrapped gift that if Miranda was correct was a photo-frame.

Andy sat back down with the large item resting on her lap. Their eyes connected as they silently stared at one another and Andy couldn't read what the look Miranda was giving her meant. "I also wanted to give you this as a thank you for giving me my dream job, which is another reason why I am here." she quietly said as she lifted the item up off her lap and placed it gently on Miranda's glass desk.

The Editor eyed the gift suspiciously a couple of seconds until she began to slowly unwrap the paper. "You really didn't need to give me anything. I did what I always do, I give my assistants job recs when it's time for them to move on."

"Well, you made my dream happen, and I will never be able to thank you enough." Andy replied and then stared at the wrapped gift. "Now open it, please." she said softly.  
Miranda nodded and unwrapped the gift. What lay underneath the paper made her gasp. She stared at the photograph that held an incredible, beautifully drawn sketch of herself with her daughters, Caroline and Cassidy, along with their beloved dog, Patricia as they stood in Central Park watching the Saint Bernard bound around on the grass. It was the type of drawing you would see hanging in an Art Gallery somewhere it was that professionally done.

"I know it's not the most extravagant gift you've ever been given, but I spent many nights wide awake trying to think what I could give the woman who has practically everything. Then one day I saw you with the twins in Central Park and well, that happened." Andy explained as she pointed at the picture.

"This is magnificent." Miranda breathed. "Absolutely wonderful." she added, and instantly knew that this was the greatest gift that she'd ever received.

Andy beamed at the words glad to know that Miranda liked it.

"Did you draw it?" Miranda asked curiously as she looked up at Andrea.

The brunette nodded. "I did."

"I didn't know you could draw like this?" Miranda replied. Sure she had seen the odd little sketch here and there on Andrea's note pad that was left out when her assistant had gone off for a bathroom break, but she didn't think Andrea took Art so seriously.

"Oh, it's always been a love of mine. I wanted to go to Art School, but I ended up going to Law School instead." Andy explained.

"And you've just wasted such a talent?" Miranda asked as she shook her head. Unacceptable. She thought. "Such a talent like this deserves to be shown. Have you ever thought about putting any of your work out into the world?" she questioned. She was already thinking of contacts she knew that could help Andrea with such a career.

Andy nodded. "Sure, it's crossed my mind many times, but it's just never happened. I've always focused more on my writing." she replied, and shrugged. "But you never know, maybe down the track I can start showing what I have done."

"You should definitely think about it." Miranda replied as she once again looked down to stare at the masterpiece had drawn all of their faces perfectly as if she had studied them for days. Miranda had always wanted a family portrait sketched of them but she could never find the perfect artist to do the job who would get all their facial details down on paper, but Andrea, she had.

Andy just smiled in response and the room fell silent again.

"Well, thank you. This is fantastic. I shall hang it as soon as I get home." Miranda replied as she stared at the drawing again. Such a vivid drawing. "Caroline and Cassidy will love it."

Andy smiled as she stood from the chair with her bags in tow. "Well, I suppose I should let you get back to it." she said as she stared at the work that had been pushed aside by the photo-framed portrait.

Miranda held herself back from frowning as she found she didn't want the brunette to leave. But it was late and Andrea needed to get some sleep before she had another day at work. They said their goodbye's, and she watched as Andrea turned around to leave.

However Andrea stopped just inside the door way reminding the both of them of Andrea's first time in Miranda's office.

Andy spun back around, the heel of her shoes making a squeaking sound on the floor, to face Miranda again. She found that she wasn't ready to leave the "Dragon's Lair" as most called it. Things weren't done and finished with them.

"Was there something else you wanted to get off your chest?" Miranda asked not looking up from her laptop screen even 

though she wasn't able to focus on said screen. Andrea's presence had brought to surface feelings she thought she had buried long ago. Feelings of love towards the brunette that she knew she would never get the chance to show.

"Yeah actually, there was." Andy replied.

"Do tell?" Miranda asked. She really should be working, but Andrea's presence was very welcome so if Andrea didn't want to leave just yet then she was fine with that. She had ached to see the younger woman again, even if just for a few minutes.

"Do you fancy a quick one?" Andy questioned.

Miranda's pulse raced at the suggestion and she felt her cheeks redden. "Excuse me?" she asked as she slowly looked up at Andrea who was smirking.

Andy pulled out a bottle of Whisky from one of the many shopping bags she held. "A drink?" she replied with a laugh. "Gosh, what did you think I meant, Priestly?" she asked curiously with that smug look Miranda was all too familiar with. The one she had seen when Andrea had delivered her that Harry Potter manuscript was the memory that stood out the most.

"I..." Miranda stopped and cleared her throat. "Yes, a drink would be nice." she replied deciding to ignore what she thought Andrea had suggested and the fact that Andrea understood where her line of thoughts had gone too. Her cheeks stayed pink and she felt the need to raise her cold glass of Pelegrino to her cheeks in a way to cool them.  
"Great! I'll just go get some glasses." Andy replied and left the office to retrieve two glasses from the little kitchenette besides the assistants area.

This gave Miranda time to collect herself and she rubbed at her flustered face. The idea of touching Andrea.. having the woman kissing her and doing all kinds of delicious things to her was too much for Miranda to handle and her heart began to beat rapidly. She took a few deep breaths and told herself to stop acting like a horny teenage boy. She was going to have a friendly drink with her former assistant before Andrea headed home and that was that. The woman was straight and no doubt had a boyfriend waiting at home who was going to be the one to make love to the beautiful woman before they slept. She pushed those thoughts away as some jealousy rose inside of her, but she tried her best to ignore them.

It wasn't long before Andrea came back into the office with the glasses which were set in front of her on the desk. The lid on the bottle of Whisky was quickly taken off and the glasses were filled with a small amount of the liquor. "I couldn't find any ice in the freezer so I hope you don't mind it like this?" she questioned.

Miranda waved the words away. "This is perfectly fine." she said as she took hold of her glass and took a small sip of the brown liquor. It definitely wasn't the greatest quality Whisky, but it was drinkable. She would have to introduce Andrea to a finer standard of Whisky.

They drank their first glass in silence and on their second Miranda watched in amusement as Andrea fidgeted in the chair she was sitting on. She turned to look at the lounge suite over by the corner of the room and she turned back to Andrea and raised an eyebrow. "Shall we?"

Andy nodded thankful to have a reason to stand up from the god awful chair they called furniture. "Now I understand why I never saw anyone sitting in those seats before, they're extremely uncomfortable!" she said with a chuckle. "But I bet you already knew that and it's your little ploy so people won't sit in your office long and annoy you."

"Ah, you caught me out." Miranda replied and smiled fondly at the younger woman. She sat down on the couch and relaxed back into the cushions. "Tell me about your Job?" she questioned. She watched as the young woman smiled as she seemed very eager to speak about her job and instantly dived into the new conversation.

Miranda listened avidly to each and every word. She put in a word here and there, but mostly she just sat and listened. It wasn't long however when Miranda started to feel the Whisky and the conversation turned to other things. Miranda spoke freely about her daughters and life after Stephen. In turn she saw that Andrea took in every word she spoke and knew that the young woman was genuinely interested in what she was saying. This made Miranda smile because it wasn't often when someone genuinely wanted to listen to her personal ramblings. Well, her husbands never wanted to, anyways. Then again Andrea Sachs had always been different.

Miranda was instantly interested when she saw that Andrea's eyes kept focusing on the deep V line of her cleavage, and then at her mouth, and the brunette would lick her lips or bite them and look away as she continued rambling on about a new article she was working on. However by this point Miranda had stopped listening to what Andrea was talking about and found herself having such an out of character experience as she felt herself becoming turned on at the intense look that Andrea was not trying to hide. She knew that Andrea could see how her skin had reddened even more and she wasn't sure what she was expecting to see when she lifted her head to stare into brown, doe-eyes. What she saw in them caused Miranda to gasp softly in surprise as she was entranced in nothing but raw hunger.

Andy continued to stare at everything that was Miranda and when that one particular curl of hair fell in front of the Editors eye her fingers twitched to brush it behind her ear, and before she realised it and could stop herself her fingers were doing exactly that. She was glad to see that Miranda didn't pull away from the physical contact nor did she look disgusted. As her fingers continued to linger on Miranda's cheek that she had somehow ended up softly cupping she stared into those lovely blue-grey eyes. "Do you have any idea how god-damned beautiful you are, Miranda?" she breathed.

Miranda's heart fluttered and her eyes closed briefly. The feeling of Andrea's warm breath tickling her skin made her stomach swarm with butterflies. "That is just the alcohol in your system speaking, darling." she whispered back, eyes widening slightly at the word of endearment she chose to use.

Andy shook her head firmly. "Oh gosh no, Miranda. I meant it." she said as her fingers trailed down Miranda's cheeks over every line and then her thumb traced Miranda's bottom lip ever so softly. "I can honestly say you're the most beautiful human being I've ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes upon."

That was it. It happened without a second thought. Miranda's mouth crushed against Andrea's in a deep, passionate kiss. It was a kiss where they both fought for dominance. They both wanted to control what happened, but then Miranda gave in and allowed Andrea to take the lead as she leaned back against the sofa and moaned as she felt Andrea's hand cupping her breast through the material of her blouse as the brunette shifted and began to straddle her lap. Miranda's hands wrapped themselves around Andrea's strong shoulders, and Andy's right hand got lost in Miranda's premature white hair, the other holding Miranda's beautiful soft skinned neck as a shot of intense desire coursed through both their bodies.

Miranda couldn't believe everything that she was currently feeling because never in her fifty four years had she felt alight with such intense arousal. For a long while now Miranda was sure to believe she had lost her libido because her desire to have sex was very low. But now, here with Andrea, she wanted to roll around on the floor for hours having deliciously long sex like a horny teenager.

"I want to touch you.. all of you.. and make you feel so wonderful just like you deserve." Andy breathed as she pulled back from their feverish kiss. "Do you want that to?"

Miranda sighed into Andrea's mouth. "Yes. I would like that to." she said and whimpered when Andrea's hands cupped her breasts again and their lips met for a second time.  
The room seemed to become extremely hot as Miranda found herself being slid off the couch and onto the soft carpeted floor as Andrea lifted up her shirt and began placing hot open mouthed kisses on her stomach.

Miranda had vaguely noticed that at some point of the process of getting onto the floor Andrea had taken off her shirt and was now clad only in her bra. She also knew that the brunette was going to have an extremely crumpled skirt later with how she was kneeling, albeit slightly awkwardly on it.

Andrea's hands sought out her breasts again and Miranda moaned. Pinching and massaging both her nipples that caused intense arousal to swell up inside of her. "Oh.. oh please." she gasped. She was taken aback by the fact she was begging, but she couldn't take the teasing much longer. She had to feel Andrea's slender fingers inside of her.

Andrea shimmied down her body, bringing the slacks Miranda wore down with her, Miranda felt the cool air of the room hit her legs and her sex. But then all words were lost when Andrea closed her mouth over her lady garden and her tongue darted inside of her.

Andy lapped at Miranda's hot center and began moaning when Miranda started rocking herself into Andrea's mouth in time with her tongue. "Damn Miranda, you taste so good."  
At that Miranda's eyes rolled back into her head, she tried to speak, but no coherent words came out of her mouth so all she could do was moan in response to the brunette's words and rock herself in time with Andrea's delicious tongue movements.

But then Andrea stopped just as Miranda thought she was about to explode. She gasped. "No, god no, don't stop!" she managed to gasp, her throat dry. "Please, go inside of me. I need to feel you inside me." she said, practically begging to be fucked. She had never begged for sex before, her ex-husbands had always wanted to see from her, but she could never do it as she was never one hundred percent comfortable with them. But now with Andrea it felt so right, and she knew in her heart that she belonged with the woman. It was silly of her to be thinking this way though as this was clearly only going to be a one night thing.

"Oh Miranda, I want to fuck you so hard that you're going to have trouble walking tomorrow." Andy replied and grinned as all Miranda could do was moan and whimper in reply. She pushed three fingers inside of Miranda's wet core, plunging them in and out as quickly as she could and watched in awe the many emotions that crossed the older woman's face until she opened her mouth in a silent O. "You're so beautiful, so perfect." she murmured just as she felt Miranda clench around her fingers. She leaned down and kissed Miranda heatedly as their tongues began to dance together for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have a follow up chapter to this but I can't seem to find it online so I presume I haven't posted it yet for some reason. I'll have a look for it later today...


End file.
